reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Agustin Allende
Colonel Agustin Allende is a major character and antagonist featured in Red Dead Redemption. With the addition of the Liars and Cheats DLC pack, Colonel Allende is also a multiplayer character model that may be selected in the 'Damnation' section of the Outfitter. History Background Allende is the colonel of the Mexican Army and the provincial governor of the state of Nuevo Paraíso under the Mexican President, General Ignacio Sanchez. He is responsible for suppressing the rebellion in the Nuevo Paraiso territory led by Abraham Reyes, and doesn't care whom he hurts in order to achieve his goals. Many years ago, Allende was an idealist, but he's become a vicious cynic with a love of torture and sexual abuse. He takes pleasure in all manner of vices, and despite being corrupt and brutal, he is also quite intelligent. Allende lives in a high-class, fortified mansion on the highest ground of Escalera, enabling him to oversee the entire city from the comfort of his front porch. It is known that Javier Escuella works for Allende as a hitman for hire. By the time John Marston arrives in Mexico on the hunt for his old gang members, Escuella and Bill Williamson are already under his protection. Instead of killing him, Allende decides to manipulate John into aiding him against the rebels led by Abraham Reyes. Events of Red Dead Redemption After Marston's venture to Mexico, he decided to partly work with Allende, who promised to deliver Escuella and Williamson to John. Allende took advantage of John's skills to go on numerous missions with Captain Vincente de Santa and Captain Espinoza and his many soldiers to massacre the rebels and capture young women for his "personal pleasure". Eventually, Allende met with John personally, claiming he has captured Escuella and Williamson and that they were being held in a church ready for Marston to do whatever he wanted with them. However, Allende secretly betrayed him having ordered De Santa to kill him after they arrived at the church. Marston's execution was interrupted by Abraham Reyes and his rebels just in time. While Captain De Santa escaped, Reyes, along with Marston and the rebels, took out all of Allende's soldiers along with Captain Espinoza. Marston subsequently sided with the rebels and Reyes, who promised he would find Escuella and Williamson. While working with the rebels, Marston began helping them by killing more of Allende's soldiers, killing Captain De Santa, and either killing or capturing Escuella. Soon, the rebels made the attack on Allende's villa, killing every one of his soldiers in the process, causing Allende and Williamson to lock themselves within the villa. Once the rebels broke down the door to the villa, Allende and Williamson tried to escape in an armored stagecoach accompanied by three guards. Marston and Reyes chased after them on their horses, killing the Colonel's guards and the driver of the carriage, causing it to stop. Allende, fearing for his life, surrenders from inside the carriage. He forces Williamson out of the carriage and then proceeds to pin him on the ground with his foot. The Colonel tries to bargain with them, saying that Williamson was the one Marston wanted and promises Reyes that he will flee the country. Allende is then killed by either John Marston or Abraham Reyes, depending on whether the player decides to shoot him, or hesitates and allows Reyes to shoot him instead. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption *"The Demon Drink" *"Mexican Caesar" *"Cowards Die Many Times" *"An Appointed Time" Quotes Multiplayer *''"El poder nunca será tuyo!"'' (The power will never be yours!) *''"¡Vete al diablo!"'' (Go to hell!) *''"No me toques cabrón!"'' (Don't touch me, you bastard!) *''"Ja ja, no has ganado nada!"'' (Ha ha, you haven't won anything!) *''"¡Hijo de puta!"'' (Son of a bitch!) *''"Muere ya, cabrón!"'' (Die already, you bastard!!) *''"¡Maldito!"'' (Damn!) *''"¡Vámonos! Date prisa cabrón!"'' (Come on! Hurry up, asshole!) *''"Vete a la chingada, Pendejo!"'' (Fuck off, asshole!) *''"Te voy a cortar la cabeza, y cagar en el cuello!"'' (I'll cut off your head and shit in your neck!) *''"Te voy a mandar al cuerno en un pinche caja! ¡Hijo de puta!"'' (I will send you to hell in a coffin! Son of a bitch!) *''"Eres un cobarde!"'' (You are a coward!) *''"No eres un hombre de pueblo!"'' (You're not a man of the people!) *''"Get away from me!"'' Trivia *In "We Shall Be Together in Paradise", Irish says that he played cards with a Colonel who was based out of Escalera. * In "It is the way of mankind, a fight between two forces", Allende may be an allusion to The Communist Manifesto, written by Karl Marx and Frederich Engels in 1848. This line parallels the statement at the beginning of the first chapter; "The history of all hitherto existing society is the history of class struggles." ** It is possible that Allende was once a communist, or at least interested in communism. He claims to have been a "radical idealist" in the past, communism being a radical, left-wing ideology. Additionally, he was formerly a peasant, which may have given him incentive to become interested in communism. * A pre-release artwork of Colonel Allende shows him to be originally a little different. In the artwork, he is shown a bit fatter than he is in the game. The artwork also show Allende's uniform originally lacked epaulets. * Allende owns a golden sword and an armor-plated stagecoach with a Gatling Gun on the back of it. Its only appearance is in the mission "An Appointed Time". * Even after Allende has been killed, his portrait will still hang inside his villa, hinting that the Rebels did not decide to occupy it. * According to Reyes and at times random NPCs, Allende ironically used to be a poor peasant. This contrasts with Reyes, who was born wealthy and is now leading the peasants in revolution. * Allende is described as "General Sanchez's dog" on one of the rebels' propaganda-posters. * After leaving Escalera after "An Appointed Time", Allende's corpse can be seen in the middle of the road out of town. * In the pre-release artwork for Red Dead Redemption, Allende resembles Ricardo Diaz, a character in both Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. * Agustin's surname may be a reference to a small, present-day border city of the same name. * He may be based off Victoriano Huerta the 35th president of Mexico. Huerta's uniform is also similar to Allende's. * His name may be an ironic reference to Chilean president Salvador Allende, the first-ever Marxist to be democratically elected chief executive of a country. * Despite being a Mexican character, his voice actor speaks Spanish in a strong American accent, even committing several grammatical errors in his speech. * In the Japanese Version, Allende is dubbed by the Japanese Seiyuu, Risa Taneda. Gallery Colonel Allende.jpg|Pre-release artwork of Colonel Allende. File:Reddeadredemption_colonelallende_2560x1600.jpg|Official artwork. rdr_lc_allende_640x400.jpg|Alternate artwork. Coronel allende.png|Allende as a Redemption Multiplayer skin. File:Rdr_allende_girls.jpg File:Rdr_demon_drink03.jpg File:Rdr_demon_drink06.jpg File:Rdr_demon_drink10.jpg File:Rdr_demon_drink13.jpg File:Rdr_demon_drink16.jpg Allende&Bill-Escaped.png Related Content de:Agustin Allende es:Agustín Allende de:Agustin Allende es:Agustín Allende fr:Agustin Allende it:Agustin Allende ru:Агустин Альенде Category:Characters in Redemption Category:Multiplayer characters in Redemption Category:Antagonists